Trapeze systems are generally well known. In a simple form, a trapeze typically includes a horizontal bar that is hung from an elevated support structure by ropes, straps, webbing, or another type of support line. Trapeze systems are used in a variety of settings for different purposes. One common example is the use of a trapeze for aerial acts in circus, dance, and other types of performances. Performers may balance on the trapeze bar, move around the bar and ropes, hang from the bar, swing on the bar, spin on a bar mounted on a single point, and perform a wide range of other acts.
Trapeze systems are an increasingly common element of some types of exercise and physical training routines. Trainers and instructors can find a trapeze bar particularly useful in developing a participant's strength, balance, judgment and poise. While performers and other professionals may use custom designed and custom built trapeze systems, the increasing use of trapeze systems within exercise programs, and otherwise by the general public, presents a need for trapeze systems that can be adjusted to suit people of varying heights, weights, and capabilities. The same trapeze system may also be used in various locations, and thus is can be helpful have a trapeze system that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
While some past trapeze systems have been developed with these and other needs in mind, there remains a desire for new and improved trapeze systems that address these and other issues.